The catalysts of this invention are produced by (1) reacting a monofunctional organic silicon compound with silica or alumina or a mixture thereof, (2) reacting the product of (1) with a Group IIA organometallic compound or complex of magnesium or calcium, and (3) reacting the product of (2) with a halide or alkoxide of titanium, vanadium, zirconium or mixtures of these, or (2') reacting the product of (1) with an alkyl aluminum halide and a Group IIA organometallic compound or complex of magnesium or calcium prior to (3), or (1') reacting the product of (1) with the halide or alkoxide of (3) prior to (2).
K. Ziegler first discovered two component catalysts based on compounds of the Group IVB-VIB metals of the periodic table and an organometallic compound belonging to Groups I-IIIA of the periodic table for the polymerization of olefins. Since his discovery, numerous catalysts have been disclosed as improvements over the original Ziegler catalysts. Most of these catalyst systems are of relatively low activity and stability. They require a costly catalyst removal step.
One of the modifications attempted in an effort to increase the activity of the Ziegler type catalyst was to deposit the catalyst components on an inert support. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,725 such a process is disclosed. The supports used were magnesium chloride, silicon carbide, silica gel, calcium chloride, etc. The activity of the catalysts disclosed in this patent was still low.
Recently several catalyst systems have been disclosed in which titanium or vanadium halides are reacted with magnesium containing supports such as magnesium alkoxide, magnesium hydroxy chloride, etc. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,249; 3,759,884; 4,039,472; 4,082,692 and 4,097,409 describe such catalysts. In catalysts that contain silica, a thermal activation of silica prior to deposition of the catalyst components is necessary.
None of these patents disclose the methods and products of this invention.